RWBY parallel universe 1
by Chaos Blaster
Summary: This is made by my dear friend Elisa and me. It is a parallel universe with a change in history.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

Ch1: Beacon

This place again. At least no buildings are around here. "Now that you're here the plan will begin," said an unknown, raspy voice in the background. The voice spoke again saying, "First in your journey, you must die" Looking around frantically, the boy shouts to the sky confused, "NOT NOW AND NEVER WILL THAT HAPPEN!" While he is shouting, he runs to escape the invisible voice. That is until he hears a girl's soft voice. This new voice says, "Should we wake him?" A second female voice replies with, "Yes we should."

Back into reality, the boy shoots up off of the floor when he feels like he's being shaken then kicked in the side. The boy shouts, "OW! What the FUCK was THAT for?" The girl who appears to have shiny silver hair with blue streaks in it replied to him "We woke you up . You're welcome "The boy nodded his head in thanks then spotted a second girl. This girl had blond hair and golden eyes.

"Let's go sis" The golden haired girl said to the other. After blondie says that, she takes her sister's jacket and tugs on it , practically pulling her by it. As she is getting pulled , the sliver calls out to the boy, " The names' Argent!" The boy , still on the ground amused says back , " Kyle Excalibur; and thanks for waking me up ! I apprecia-"

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT! ," Said a girl wearing all black. The boy recoiled at that remark and shot back, " Why the hell should I? and who ar-" He started but was cut off by blackie who said , " Laura Baulding and you're the person who caused everything to be destroyed, Time to die a painful death ." Blackie shoots wired out of the tips of her gloves like spiderman. The wires wrap themselves up Kyle's arms and legs. Kyle thinks of a phrase to help him . _ Call upon fear at his swords hydra, Nora , vortex , and shadow , to merge._ He rounded them both in a dark hex. He uses the wind to trap Laura in a vortex with no oxygen.

"That should allow you to use monstrous powers," Laura says to Kyle. Kyle responds, " so what if it is? That beast destroyed your home before I even got there." "LIER I WILL kill you" Laura snapped at him. While the vortex loosens , Kyle swings his sword which sends a very hot and powerful flame wave at Laura just to scare her. " Don't you dare try to kill someone with out even meaning it!"

* * *

-A little while later not on the transport-

A girl with blue streaked , brown hair comes up to Kyle. " I saw what you did inside of the transport." Kyle responds, "I have no clue what you are talking about miss.." " Nelliel Arrancar. But you can call me Nel and I mean to lire and get stronger," said Nel. Kyle replied back to her , " let me explain the plan behind it Nel. It's so that people can live and not have to fight. This is because I was born for combat. I have truly been alone since I was five years old. Both of my parents were killed by my powers of dust. Which attracts creatures of Grimm, so I never have been in one location long. This is my first time staying at a location for more than a few days.

"In the six months that I've been here, I have been hunted by nine different huntsmen/hunteress. Two of them being Ozpin , and Glynda Goodwitch. They hunted me down to go to Beacon or stay alone forever. Obviously I chose the better one for myself. You see why right Nel?"

Nel responds to him , " Well that's sad , but at least you have a home for now" " Nel do you know where we are?" Kyle asks Nel. She responds, " Not a clue." Kyle starts walking off after telling her , " ill be right back Nel." Nel yells after him , " Where the HELL do you think you're going?" " To freeze someone for hurting that fanus over there." Kyle responds and smirks as he draws his ice sword and fuses it with his flame sword, all to make a sword that can make a flame that goes at least below zero degrees. He walks over , getting ready to swing the sword when it was blocked by a guy with flames on the bottom of his jacket .

"Get out of my way now!" Kyle shouts. "Hell no!" Retorts the unknown flame guy. This flame guy smirks and yells , " Now lets turn up the heat!" As he says that , blue flames consume his sword. They both start explosively swinging at each other, cause a mess to the poor ground. Both of them strike fire and ice through the air at each other. One final strike lands both of them on the ground with a burn on their arm.

A girl with golden hair pops up with two revolvers pointed at the two swordsmen, at point blank range none the less. " put the swords down," The girl scolds. " Relax Liness" another , really familiar , voice told the gun girl. " Hey kyle, why are you fighting him?" "He just got in the way when I wanted to freeze someone for bullying a fanus. Now GET THAT FUCKING GUN OUT OF MY FACE DARNIT!" Kyle says frantically and with a pissed mark on his forehead. " I'm sorry I didn't know. You should've said something sooner" Liness said sweetly. Then her face darkened. " how do I know you are not lying?"

Another mysterious voice answered in the background. " he's not lying. How can someone make a beautiful picture with fire and ice and not be evil." Liness gets an irk mark and tells the voice , "Please show yourself and who are you anyway?" A young girl comes out from behind a tree. She has blood red hair and grey eyes. " The name's Riza G. Zero, pleased to meet you." " Thanks do you know there we are supposed to go? Liness asks Riza . Riza blinks and replies , " Through the front door…" Liness then face palms.

* * *

-inside the building-

"This year we will be trying a new method and sending you on long time missions just for practice." Ozpins voice booms. " You will find out who is on your team and room mates are until the new placement test next year." Glyndas voice said in a quitter voice , but is still heard. " So get some rest tonight because you will all need it."

-After dinner but before bed-

_Where is that girl? She should be done by now._ Riza wonders. " Oi Kyle have you seen a girl with lime green hair?" He turn his head over in her direction and answers , " No why?" Riza sighs , " Because she was not at the meeting spot." " sorry I couldn't be of help." Kyle says sadly. Then goes back over to what he was doing. " Kyle wait what are you doing and why out a window?" She raises her eyebrows at the scene of a rope going out the window. " Oh you know just trying to slip away from the room to find a quiet place to sleep." He sweatdrops. Riza replies , " Ok well good luck with that I guess."

While on the ledge, kyle grabs the stone using on of his swords to make a grove to climb upwards until he reached the top. While he was climbing, he he heard a song being sung on the roof.

"That was a fun climb." Kyle says to himself. " It looked hard to do though." Said a female voice which startled kyle into almost falling off the roof side. " Mind if I join you?" She says while trying not to laugh. " no I don't mind, but who are you?" " Cenai Crystala , but please just call me CC." CC told him. "Do you know a girl named Riza Zero by any chance?" Kyle asks her. " Yes I do why?" C.C. responds. " She may or may not be looking for you." C.C. let out a sigh and told him , " I know she is, but I told her that I would be up here."

Kyle wondered about the singing earlier. " Um C.C. who was that singing earlier?" C.C. shrugged and responded, " Must have been the purple haired girl who I had passed on the way up here on the stairs." Kyle yawned and said , " Well I'm going to sleep up here tonight . You could too if you want to ." C.C. smiled. " I would like that ."

They both pretty much fall asleep on the roof the whole night and eventually slip back into the room before anyone wakes up or sees them up there.


	2. Chapter 2: in to the woods

Ch. 2 Into the woods

(insert video here)

This music was playing in the background as a hyper active girl was singing along. This girl has orange hair and has a bright smile on her face. In the middle of the song, Kyle draws one of his swords and reduces to a spear That was until Nel grabbed his wrist tightly to stop him. She sighs and tells him, " Kyle I hate morning people as much or more than you do , but violence is so not worth it so let go of the sword." She lowered her voice menacingly at the end. Kyle lowers his weapon then sighs himself saying , " I think I nedd to go in the showers to clear my head I'll see you at the mess hall." "Ok in the mean time I guess I will find out the time of the test." She responds. He nods and they both head off in opposite directions.

* * *

-during his shower-

Kyle was leaning against the wall in mid shower thinking about all that's happened. _This has been so stressful. Getting into a fight one minute and the next thing I know a girl willingly sleeps with me. _ "THEY WILL ALL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" the mystery voice says which scares the shit out of Kyle who jumps. Once he composes himself he responds to the voice , "they will not die as long as im here!" the voice gives a deep chuckle. "That's what I want to hear." Then once the voice says the last word, a knock comes to the door. " Kyle are you alive in there? Breakfast is almost over!" Kyle instantly recognized this voice. " Im alright Nel I'll be right out!" He heard an 'ok' so he got out of the shower, got dressed, and headed out the door to meet up with Nel.

* * *

-in the dining room-

_Why am I so bothered but what the voice had said?_Kyle asked himself . _I have no one to care for. _"KYLE PAY ATTENTION WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!" Nel says before bonking his head. She sighed , " I SAID that we need to leave after lunch for your test group." She said while sitting across from him. " I told Riza and her friend to join us for breakfast." She explained , " That way we don't have to find a table here." While they were talking , Riza and C.C. had been walking over to the table to eat.

Suddenly , kyle says ," C.C. thanks for the company on the roof last night I really appreciate it." As he is facing her. "It was nothing and I would not have to deal with Riza either." C.C. told him. Riza's eyes widen and she says , "WAIT A SECOND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ON THE ROOF?" in a loud ,demanding voice that was not yelling. " Just sleeping Riza that's all." He gulped nervously and walked backwards. He was eyeing her weapon that she took hold of. " the Hell was THAT for!?" Kyle almost yelled. Riza smirked. "that? Oh silly boy that was nothing but a scare for you." She then goes for the trigger. AS she is doing that kyle calls upon one of his larger sword to deflect it. Riza dropped the smirk and put on a snarl. "Tell me the truth **now**!" she told demanded him. Kyle scoffed but was still scared. "Riza back off now" he said in a snarl.

He turned around and began walking towards the doors. Then slice open into many pieces and everyone turns as he dramatically leaves.

* * *

-In the hallway walking alone-

"You must remember the painful truth of your past young one." A new, yet warm, voice from absolutely nowhere." Kyle stopped in his tracks and looked around. " who are you and what must I remember that is so god damn important?" Suddenly a hand grabs hold of his shoulder. " ah so you can hear it too? Its strange I know but it's a forge beast." A voice from behind him said. Kyle turned around and asked," And you are?" the mysterious girl chuckled and replied," The name is Zero Null." Kyle relaxed slightly. " Kyle" "well kyle there is something strange about you. You smell like a fanus but look human. Why is that?" Kyle sighed and replied," I would rather not talk about it." "Come on tell me" "No!" "fine," Zero smirked. " I will figure you out soon enough Kyle.

* * *

-At the Cliffs-

_Great thirty-two people counting me are going in there that's good. _"YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE," said a man named Ospin "this will decide who will be on your team for the next four years here." He paused then continued " the first person you make eye contact will be your partner." Said Goodwitch. "The objective is to retrieve a relic from a temple in those woods over there., and bring it back here." Ozpin inputted. "Any Questions?" Goodwitch said in an overly cheery voice. "good good." Said Ozpin. Everyone was sent into the woods.

* * *

-in the woods-

While flying in mid-air , Kyle was slashing trees that were in his way until he slammed on the ground. _Thanks for the warning asshole. Now how far am I from those ruins. –sigh- well this can't get any worse. _Boy was he wrong. As soon as he said that a king Taijite lunges at him. _Why did I have to say that! _He barely dodges and sighs a mushroom cloud. _Well might as well kill it. _He mutters , "Sword arsenal send chaos , Gale force , Nova and Blue moon, Now merge to form Lunar flame." He sends Huge flames to surround them. Kyle fought the Taijite , sending waves of fire to destroy it. When the taijite lunges and missed him then stabbed it in the left eye. The Taijite screamed a high pitched scream laced with pain. The force slams Kyle against a tree again. Then pinning him to the tree. Kyle then uses a sword arsenal again to call for shadow lightning, Meta ,Typhooon and Hydro Vortex to form Black Hurricane. Stabbing the Tajite in the side to get free , Kyle slides the sword all the way down to the tail of the beast.

Then he runs to the head to slice it off completely , sending one final strike at the monster , Killing it.

Kyle then goes to retrieve his sword and sends it back to his arsenal. After, someone lands on top of his head. He grunts and says , "Nel would you get off you are heavy and before you start I sensed your aura." She looked at him shocked for a millisecond then narrowed her eyes and replied, "that should be impossible unless you don't one." "Correct my powers have destroyed it , leaving me with no defense." "I feel sorry for you." She said with pity. He looked away and said, "Don't worry about me . lets just leave. …. AND GET OFF MY DAMN HEAD." "haihai" She smiled.

* * *

-Forest temple-

Nel gasped when we got there. "How are we the last ones here?" she said shocked. "I don't care Nel, just grab the thing and lets get outta here." He looks to the side and spots someone. Recognition sparks in his eyes. "HEY ASS I FOUGHT YESTERDAY what is your name?" The guy snickered " Name's Bouise" Kyle nodded and replied, "That's good to know, I'm Kyle." Then all of a sudden an roaw can flying towards them and they dodged but it hit the temple and made it collapse. Kyle yelled , " EVERYONE RUN NOW!"

* * *

-The cliff-

"Why are we running?" said Argent. "Because the creature that made that arrow was a Chimera" kyle replied like it was nothing. "And how would you know that?" Questioned Buoise. Kyle sighed (again XD) and replied , " Well I have been haunted by them before ,but this one was way bigger and worse then others." Nel chimed in , " That means it will kill all of us without hesitation." Kyle nodded then commanded , " just cross the bridge NOW!"

Once everyone was across , Kyle stayed on the other side and destroyed the bridge. " Sorry but this will buy you time to run." He starts to run toward the grim calling sword arsenal full rain to slow down the grimm. He then grabs his strongest sword, ready for the monster. When the grimm showed up, it was too surprised to fight. Kyle tried to slash his way through and could not cause a lot of pain. The Grimm swings its claw, sending him to the open area by the cliffs. The Chimera uses its tail to stab Kyle in the right leg. Then aims for the left side of his chest to bring him to eye level. It sinks its teeth into the right shoulder. Kyle then calls upon his sword Arsenal spear to impale both of them. The chimera , however , sent Kyle to the ledge. " Hey Stupid! Im still alive ! come and get me stupid!" The grimm charges at him. Then the blood that was pouring out of his wounds swirled around him lift him up, and circled him in a sphere of light. I…

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 1 and 2 character info

Team: KNRC

Name: Kyle Excalibur

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Eyecolor: Brown

Haircolor: Brown

Race: Human with fanus descent

Group: normal

Title: Colorless soldier

Weapon: Multiple swords made of dust

Appeance: Specially made Leather Jacket that has a scarf sod to it, Grey tee, Black jeans, and grey and black combat boots

Powers: Locked Aura, Sword Arsenal, Two Sacred Beast Forge of the Dragon and Leviathan, and Armor of Dust do to dust in the blood

Name: Nelleil Arrancar (Nel)

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Eyecolor: Brown

Haircolor: Brown with Blue streak

Race: Human

Group: Normal

Title: Knight of the Wind

Weapon: Twin katana that have dust loaders

Appeance: Black jacket, white tee Armor on jacket sleeves, Black jeans, and brown boots

Powers: Symblis is casting runes on and sends dust to it

Name: Riza G. Zero

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Eyecolor: Grey

Haircolor: Blood red

Race: Human

Group: Normal

Title: Blood Red Shooter

Weapon: Double Blade Sythe Sniper

Appeance: Red jacket, Grey tee, Red jeans, and Grey shoes

Powers: Able to bend light and darkness

Name: Cenai Crystal (C.C.)

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Eyecolor: Yellow

Haircolor: Lime Green

Race: Human

Group: Normal

Title: Wicked Witch

Weapon: Large Blastic Chain Sword

Appeance: White shirt with gold, green combat skirt, Boot that go to the knees and white jacket

Powers: Short term control of any creatures

* * *

Team: BLAZ

Name: Buoise Ecurlate

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Eyecolor: Blue and Red

Haircolor: Black

Race: Human

Group: Normal

Title: Blue Flame

Weapon: Large Sword that channel his flames to extend

Appeance: Leather jacket with blue flames, ash grey tee, black jeans, and dark grey combat boots

Powers: pyrokinces of blue flame

Name: Liness Azul

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Eyecolor: Gold

Haircolor: Blonde

Race: Half fanus and human, Cat ears and tail

Group: Normal

Title: Lighting Blits

Weapon: Two Revolvers that doubles as swords

Appeance: White tee, with short over coat, long sleeve under coat, black jeans, and white shoes

Powers: makes and controls Lighting

Name: Argent Azul

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Eyecolor: Silver left and blue right

Haircolor: Silver with blue streaks

Race: Half fanus and human, Cat ears and tail

Group: Normal

Title: Ice Temptress

Weapon: Sniper that is able to switch to a sword

Appeance: Blue and white jacket with hood, whitish grey Tee, white jeans, And white and blue boots

Powers: Creates and controls ice

Name: Zero Null

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Eyecolor: purple

Haircolor: Black

Race: Fanus with grey wolf ears and tail

Group: Normal

Title: The grey wolf

Weapon: Dual Sythe that is also a crossbow

Appeance: White under shirt, Black over shirt, grey combat skirt, Black pants, and black Boots

Powers: Shadow control


End file.
